gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Vehicles in GTA V
This article contains a list of all the special vehicles featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Land Vehicles Maibatsu Penumbra *Hao owns a heavily modified variant of the Penumbra seen during Shift Work. It can be obtained by using a towtruck to take it to the player's garage before beginning the race. Penumbra-GTAV-front-Hao.png|Hao's Penumbra in Grand Theft Auto V. Maibatsu Mule *A unique ramp-door Mule was originally cut from GTA V, but later appears as a mission-exclusive vehicle in GTA Online as part of the Gunrunning update. It is featured in 1 particular Resupply mission and cannot be obtained or accessed, as it is a targeted to be destroyed. Mule2-GTAV-front.png|The ramp-door Mule in Grand Theft Auto Online. Bravado Rumpo *A Deludamol Rumpo appears during Mrs. Philips. It isn't seen outside of this mission. Rumpo2-GTAV-front.png|The Deludamol Rumpo in Grand Theft Auto V. Brute Stockade *A snow variant of the Stockade, liveried as Bobcat Security, is seen during Prologue. It cannot be obtained outside the mission. Stockade3-GTAV-front.png|The snow Stockade in Grand Theft Auto V. Vapid Lost Slamvan *A Lost MC variant of the Slamvan appears in GTA Online during Series A - Bikers and can also be seen during certain Special Cargo missions. It does not appear outside these missions. LostSlamvan2-GTAO-front.png|The Lost Slamvan in Grand Theft Auto Online. Albany Emperor *A snow variant of the Emperor appears in North Yankton. It cannot be obtained outside of the mission. Emperor3-GTAV-front.png|The snow Emperor in Grand Theft Auto V. Vapid Sadler *A snow variant of the Sadler appears in North Yankton, particularly in Bury the Hatchet. It cannot be obtained outside of the mission. Sadler2-GTAV-front.png|The snow Sadler XL in Grand Theft Auto V. Declasse Burrito *A snow variant of the van also appears during Bury the Hatchet. This can also not be obtained outside of this mission. Burrito5-GTAV-front.png|The snow Burrito. Bravado Bison *A unique Epsilon Bison appears during Exercising the Truth. Bison-kiffalom-front-gtav.png|An Epsilon Bison in Grand Theft Auto V. BF Space Docker *A Space Docker is rewarded to the player after collecting all 50 Spaceship Parts in the mission Far Out. SpaceDocker-GTAV-front.png|The Space Docker in Grand Theft Auto V. Declasse Rancher XL *A snow covered variant of the Rancher XL is used as an escape car in the mission Prologue, this variant of the car can also be stolen in Bury the Hatchet. Like other snow covered vehicles, it cannot be stored in a garage (without save editing) as they do not spawn in Los Santos. RancherXL2-GTAV-front.png|The snow Rancher XL in Grand Theft Auto V. Declasse Police Rancher *A police variant of the Rancher XL appears during Prologue. It cannot be accessed or obtained. PoliceRancher-GTAV-front.png|The Police Rancher in Grand Theft Auto V. Albany Police Roadcruiser *A police variant of Esperanto appears during Prologue. It cannot be accessed or obtained. PoliceRoadcruiser-GTAV-front.png|The Police Roadcruiser in Grand Theft Auto V. Brute Pony *A Smoke On The Water variant of the Pony appears during drug missions. It cannot be obtained outside of the missions. Pony2-GTAV-front.png|The Smoke On The Water Pony in Grand Theft Auto V. Obey Tailgater *Michael De Santa owns a unique Tailgater which the licence plate reading 5MDS003. *A baby blue Tailgater with the license plate reading K1FFL0M can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth if the player doesn't deliver the cash. Tailgater-GTA5-Front-Michael.png|Michael's Tailgater in Grand Theft Auto V. Tailgater-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Epsilon Tailgater. Weeny Issi *Tracey De Santa owns a unique yellow Issi with a license plate reading P3RSEUS. Issi-GTAV-Tracey.png|Tracey's Issi in Grand Theft Auto V. Ubermacht Sentinel *Amanda De Santa owns a unique Sentinel which licence plate reads KRYST4L. Sentinel_GTAVe_Amandas.png|Amanda's Sentinel in Grand Theft Auto V. Ubermacht Sentinel XS *A unique baby blue Sentinel XS can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. Kifflom sential(front).jpg|The Epsilon Sentinel XS. Canis Bodhi *Trevor Philips owns a red Bodhi which is readily available after and during Mr. Phillips, Mr Raspberry Jam is tucked behind the bull bar (unless the front bumper is changed at Los Santos Customs) after the completion of Hang Ten. Its license plate reads BETTY 32. It is destroyed, rendering it unobtainable if the player completes Something Sensible. Bodhi-GTAV-Front-Trevor.png|Trevor's Bodhi in Grand Theft Auto V. Bravado Buffalo S *Franklin Clinton owns a white Buffalo S which is different from normal Buffalos found on the street. Its license plate reads FC1988. BuffaloS-GTAV-Front-Franklin.png|Franklin's Buffalo S in Grand Theft Auto V. Western Motorcycle Company Bagger *Franklin owns a unique Bagger with a license plate reading FC88. WMCBagger-Front-GTAV.png|Franklin's Bagger in Grand Theft Auto V. Karin BeeJay XL *Jimmy De Santa owns a unique yellow BeeJay XL, however, it is repossessed by Franklin in Repossession, the car can be kept after the mission completion, it has a more aggressive sound than the normal Beejay XL. Canis Mesa *A snow variant of the Mesa appears in North Yankton, during the mission Bury the Hatchet. It cannot be obtained outside of this mission. *A unique lifted, off-road variant of the Mesa appears, commonly referred to as the Merryweather Mesa. It only appears in the missions The Wrap Up, Minor Turbulence and Meltdown in story mode, although it can be purchased in GTA Online. Mesa2-GTAV-front.png|The snow Mesa in Grand Theft Auto V. Mesa3-GTAV-front.png|The Merryweather Mesa. Canis Crusader *An uncovered Crusader can be found in the 4th Rampage. Can be obtained after the rampage if the player doesn't destroy it. It may also spawn when purchasing it from Warstock Cache & Carry. CrusaderRoofless-GTAV-front.png|The topless Crusader in Grand Theft Auto V. Declasse Tornado *A mariachi variant of the Tornado can be obtained in The Civil Border Patrol after stunning its owners. It also rarely spawn atop one of the highest points of the Raton Canyon, appearing in a unique event where it is driven off the edge. *Devin Weston also owns a Tornado with a unique license plate 'MONIED'. Tornado4-GTAV-front.png|The mariachi Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. HVY Barracks *The Barracks may sometimes spawn in red, gray or black when purchasing it from Warstock Cache & Carry. *A unique short-canvas variant of the Barracks appears in GTA Online as part of the Heists Update. It is only seen in the Heist Setup Pacific Standard - Convoy. Black-barracks-front-vehicle-gtav.jpg|A black Barracks in Grand Theft Auto V. Barracks_OL_red.jpg|A red Barracks. Barracks3-GTAO-front.png|The short-canvas Barracks in Grand Theft Auto Online. Pfister Comet *A unique lighter lime green Comet can be obtained from Lenny Avery after the mission Closing the Deal. *Isiah Friedlander owns a red Comet that spawns in his house at Pacific Bluffs during his therapy sessions. It will spawn in his house until Abandonment Issues. Ocelot F620 *Jimmy Boston owns a baby blue F620 that can be obtained after the mission Delivering the Truth. *A rich red F620 can be obtained in the mission I Fought The Law by interrupting the mission before starting it. F620-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|An Epsilon F620 in Grand Theft Auto V. Dundreary Landstalker *A unique baby blue Landstalker can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. *A worn graphite Landstalker can be obtained in the mission Parenting 101. Jimmy's kidnappers will be driving it. You can simply free up Jimmy, take him to The Richman Hotel and drive the car into your garage. *Peter Dreyfuss owns a black Landstalker that can be obtained in the mission A Starlet in Vinewood. Landstalker-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|An Epsilon Landstalker in Grand Theft Auto V. Grotti Cheetah *In the mission I Fought The Law, one of the trust fund kids is driving a blue Cheetah. It can be obtained by killing Henry (as Trevor Philips), which will result mission failure, then you can drive it to your garage. CheetahGTAV.jpg|The Cheetah in I Fought The Law.... Overflod Entity XF *Can be obtained in the same mission above, one of the trust fund kids is driving an orange Entity XF. It can be obtained by killing Sebastian (as Michael De Santa), which will result mission failure, then you can drive it to your garage. EntityXF-IFTL-GTAV.jpg|The Entity XF in I Fought The Law.... Pegassi Vacca *A Vacca with a unique license plate 'JKW87N1D' can be obtained in Meltdown. Stanley Tractor *A unique Tractor with a license plate reading KIFFLOM1 can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth, but only if you choose to deliver the money. Stanley Fieldmaster *A snow covered Fieldmaster appears in the Prologue. It cannot be obtained. Fieldmaster2-GTAV-front.png|The snow Fieldmaster in Grand Theft Auto V. Declasse Asea *The Asea can be obtained after the mission What Lies Beneath. This is the only time in the game the Asea spawns (PS3/X360). To obtain it, you can fire a gun before Abigail enters the car, so she gets scared and runs away, therefore making the car acessible to the player. *A snow covered Asea appears in the Bury the Hatchet. This car is only obtainable by save editing. Asea-GTAV-front.png|The Asea in Grand Theft Auto V. Asea2-GTAV-front.png|The snow Asea. Dewbauchee JB 700 *In Devin's mission Deep Inside, Devin tasks Franklin to steal a JB 700 with machine guns equipped. It also has an unique license plate reading '4GENT'. Vapid Clown Van *The Clown van only appears in Grass Roots - Trevor, and cannot be obtained in a normal gameplay unless you use a save editor. ClownVan-GTAV-front.png|The Clown Van in Grand Theft Auto V. Gallivanter Baller *Martin Madrazo and his cartel owns black Ballers with a unique license plate 'MADRAZO'. HVY Cutter *The cutter is drivable in the final heist, but not obtainable in a normal gameplay, however, can it be obtained via a save editor. Cutter-GTAV-front.png|The Cutter in Grand Theft Auto V. Fixter *The Fixter is a rare bike, the only way to obtain one is after the completion of the Rampage Five. Fixter-GTAV-front.png|The Fixter in Grand Theft Auto V. Dundreary Stretch * A Stretch with a special License Plate 'VIN3W00D' can be obtained during the mission Meltdown. Dewbauchee Rapid GT *Poppy Mitchell owns a blue Rapid GT during Paparazzo - The Sex Tape with a unique license plate "POPPYMI4". Enus Cognoscenti Cabrio *Poppy Mitchell owns a pink Cognoscenti Cabrio during Paparazzo - The Meltdown with a unique license plate "POPPYMI5". CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-Poppy.png|Poppy's Cognoscenti Cabrio in Grand Theft Auto V. Fathom FQ2 *Beverly owns a red FQ2 during Paparazzo - The Sex Tape with a license plate "P4P4R4ZO". Nagasaki Blazer *During the Mission Nervous Ron there were 2 unique Blazers. Trevor has a unique all red Blazer with a unique license plate TPI1000 and Ron has a unique Blazer with an all blue paintjob and unique license plate B3LI3V3. Nagasaki Hot Rod Blazer *Trevor can unlock a unique hotrod style Blazer after completing the game (assuming the player chooses not to kill Trevor). It can also be purchased in GTA Online. HotRodBlazer-GTAV-front.png|Trevor's Hot Rod Blazer in Grand Theft Auto V. Brute Boxville *A Humane Labs and Research Boxville can only be obtained during the mission BZ Gas Grenades. **It is also be used during Humane Raid - Deliver EMP in GTA Online. Boxville3-GTAV-front.png|The Humane Labs Boxville in Grand Theft Auto V. Declasse Premier *Nigel owns a light blue Premier that can be obtained during Strangers and Freaks Mission Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act if player chooses to let Al Di Napoli go. Vapid Speedo *A white Speedo with a license plate reading 'LAMAR G' is obtainable in the mission "Chop." *A unique brown Speedo appears during Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler. It is not normally seen spawning this color. Speedo-front-car-van-gtav.png|A brown Speedo. Imponte Ruiner *A unique wrecked variant of the Ruiner/Ruiner 2000 appears in the mission Breakdown Recovery in GTA Online. It cannot be accessed by normal means, but with the use of a trainer, it can be driven like any other vehicle. Ruiner3-GTAO-front.png|The wrecked Ruiner in Grand Theft Auto Online. BF Ramp Buggy *A unique variant of the Ramp Buggy featuring rear plating and a spoiler appears in the mission Escape Escort in GTA Online. This variant is an entirely separate model and cannot be purchased. RampBuggy-GTAO-front.png|The spoiler Ramp Buggy in Grand Theft Auto Online. Prolaps Caddy *A new variant of the Caddy appears exclusively inside the Bunker in Grand Theft Auto Online, assuming the player chooses Caddy 2 as an option. This model is internally named caddy3 and takes the design of a generic ride-on transport vehicle. It cannot be taken out of the bunker. Caddy3-GTAO-front.png|The bunker Caddy in Grand Theft Auto Online. Aircraft Buckingham Maverick *A unique baby blue Maverick can be obtained from the mission Unknowing the Truth. Maverick-heilcopter-kifflom-GTAV.png|The Epsilon Maverick in Grand Theft Auto V. Maibatsu Frogger *Trevor steals a Frogger in Three's Company and gives it a unique Trevor Philips Enterprises livery, the helicopter is readily available after the completion of the mission. Frogger2-GTAV-front.png|The TPE Frogger in Grand Theft Auto V. HVY Skylift *The Skylift can be obtained after the mission Sidetracked. This is the only time in the game where the player can obtain the Skylift. **The player must also uninstall all of the patches and DLCs before doing this, as Rockstar Games have patched the method to obtain the Skylift. Reinstalling the patches and the DLCs will not cause the helicopter to disappear. *It also appears briefly in Bank Bailout Parachute Jumps. Skylift-GTAV-front.png|The Skylift in Grand Theft Auto V. Western Company Cargobob *In the mission The Merryweather Heist (if the 2nd method is chosen), the player must hook a Submersible with a unique TPE variant. *In Monkey Business, there's a Jetsam Cargobob used by Trevor Philips. *A closed side-doors variant of the Cargobob was added to GTA Online. It is only seen during Drop Zone and cannot be obtained outside this mission. Cargobob3-GTAV-front.png|The TPE Cargobob in Grand Theft Auto V. Cargobob2-GTAV-front.png|The Jetsam Cargobob. Cargobob4-GTAO-front.png|The closed-doors Cargobob in Grand Theft Auto Online. Jobuilt Velum *A unique baby blue Velum can be obtained from the mission Delivering the Truth. Velum-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Epsilon Velum in Grand Theft Auto V. Cargo Plane *The Cargo Plane is piloted by Trevor in the mission Minor Turbulence, but it's unobtainable during normal gameplay, but the player can use cheat devices to obtain one. CargoPlane-GTAV-front.png|The Cargo Plane in Grand Theft Auto V. Buckingham Valkyrie MOD.0 *A unique variant of the Valkyrie was added to GTA Online. It lacks the explosive cannon and is featured only during the Adversary Mode, Extraction. ValkyrieMOD0-GTAO-front.png|The Valkyrie MOD.0 in Grand Theft Auto Online. Trailers Army Trailer Unique flatbed trailers appear exclusively in specific missions: *armytrailer, a military-livery trailer appears in the mission Minisub, where it transports the Submersible to the nearby warehouse. *armytrailer2, a civilian trailer appears in the mission Driller. This version features a permanent Cutter prop on the bed of the trailer. *freighttrailer, an extended version of the civilian trailer, is seen during Sidetracked, where it is used to transport the Freight Train and its carriages. It is much longer to compensate for the length of the trains. Armytrailer-GTAV-front.png|The military Army Trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Armytrailer2-GTAV-front.png|The civilian Army Trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Freighttrailer-GTAV-front.png|The extended freight trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Trailer (Boat) A unique yacht transporter trailer appears during Father/Son, complete with a prop Marquis and a functional boom which is seen swinging in the mission. Tr3-GTAV-front.png|The yacht boat Trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Trailer (Pack Man) A unique variant of the car carrier trailer appears during Pack Man. This version features prop versions of four of the cars on-board the trailer during the mission - the Stinger, Z-Type, Entity XF and Cheetah. Tr4-GTAV-front.png|The car carrier Trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Trailer (Large) Unique box trailers appear in both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online: *tvtrailer is a Fame or Shame-based box trailer found in the mission Fame or Shame. It cannot be seen outside this mission. *trailers4 is a unique white edition of the pre-existing container trailer. It is able to be recolored, unlike the standard container trailer. This trailer was added in the GTA Online: Gunrunning update but is currently unused. Tvtrailer-GTAV-front.png|The Fame or Shame Trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Trailers4-GTAO-front.png|The white container Trailer in Grand Theft Auto Online. Trailer (Tanker; Series A) A unique livery-less variant of the tanker trailer appears during Series A - Steal Meth, and can be towed. Tanker2-GTAV-front.png|The livery-less tanker Trailer in Grand Theft Auto Online. See Also *Special Vehicles in GTA III *Special Vehicles in GTA Vice City *Special Vehicles in GTA Advance *Special Vehicles in GTA San Andreas *Special Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories *Special Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories *Special Vehicles in GTA IV *Special Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles